


Meteorstuck 2.0: Roll for Initiative

by masswisteria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Tabletop RPG, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John manages to recover the game from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6488833">disastrous events of Game Over</a>, the party attempts to play through the events of Meteorstuck and get it right this time.</p>
<p>Alternately, "What happens when one member of your party is Super Serious about role play, and another member is a minmaxing dungeon crawler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteorstuck 2.0: Roll for Initiative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488833) by [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe). 



> Given the setup in the original fic, I couldn't help but explore what it would be like to have these kids actually trying to play as a functional party together. I took the liberty of making the trolls other players instead of NPCs, but otherwise this can be read as a sequel.
> 
> I _might've_ created d20 character sheets for Rose and Vriska while writing this fic.  >.>

"Did I miss anything important?" Vriska asked as she returned to her seat at the table, soda and a bag of chips in hand.

"I'm spinning some ill beats in the common room. The illest beats even. Horrorterrors be like 'yo someone call the CDC cause we got an epidemic of acute wicked rhythmitis up in the Furthest Ring and that shit's contagious as balls,'" Dave answered from the couch, eyes locked on the game he was playing with John.

"I said important, Strider.”

“I dunno what’s more important than thousand-limbed nightmares gettin’ freaky to the beat.”

“No one gives a shit about your lame music!"

"K. I mean, it's your loss. But call my shit lame again and we're gonna be rolling for initiative." He punctuated the statement with a special move, sending John’s character flying through the air and into a pit. “Just FYI.”

Rose cleared her throat loudly, interrupting John’s frustrated cries. "Thank you Dave. Now to answer Vriska's question, I've spent the afternoon working with the alchemiter, and appear to have successfully alchemized a bottle of vodka."

Vriska arched an eyebrow at Rose. "Um ok… _why_?"

"So that I can drink it, obviously. Which I am currently doing."

Vriska’s eyebrow twitched. "Let me try again cause you must not have heard me. Why?!"

"It is an admittedly misguided attempt to calm my nerves ahead of my date with Kanaya."

"The fuck, Lalonde?!” She slammed her fists on the table, sending dice rattling and nearly knocking over her soda. “This is exactly what fucked everything up last time around!"

"It was but one of a series of unfortunate character choices and even more unfortunate die rolls that led to the Game Night of Which We Do Not Speak. But despite the many and varied shenanigans John pulled off and that our gracious DM tolerated,” Terezi flashed a grin at Rose’s callout, “my character's mental and emotional state remains largely unchanged from before." She pulled a spiral notebook from her backpack, sitting on the floor beside her. "I can show you the seeds for this self-destructive behavior. It's all here in chapter three of her backstory..."

Vriska threw her head back dramatically. "Oh my Gooooooood, I don't care about your backstory.” She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. “OK. You know this is dumb, right? Like this in no way helps us.”

“Obviously,” Rose nodded.

“So why the hell are you doing it? Do you _want_ to sabotage the game?!”

“Vriska, I think you are missing the point here,” Kanaya interjected. “Rose is doing this because it’s what her character would do given her story. Now if you don’t mind we would like to play out this scene.”

Vriska blinked uncomprehendingly at her before turning towards Terezi. “I can’t believe you’re letting her shit on the game like this _again_.”

A beat passed before Terezi responded. “Who, me? I don’t let any of you do anything. I am a mere facilitator, a provider of facts and clues. What you do with them is up to you. Perhaps Kanaya will be able to address it this time around if you’d give her a chance to play.” Her grin widened.

Vriska looked around incredulously. “Ugh, am I really the only one who has a problem with this?”

“Shrug,” Dave said. “Rose is still a drunk and I’m still an emotionally constipated wreck of a queer kid. Seems legit.”

“I don’t know,” John said. “Why go through with all the retcon stuff if we’re just going to play things out the same way? Wasn’t the point of that to try and get things right this time around?”

“I thought the point was to keep you and Terezi from getting bored while the rest of us were on vacation,” Jade said.

“I thought it was so that Terezi could let Vriska back into the game so she’d stop bitching about how unfaaaaaaaair it was that she got killed off, and go back to bitching about how we won’t play exactly the way she wants us to,” Dave added.

“OK. You know what? Fine. If this is how you wanna play it? Fiiiiiiiine. Play your stupid scene,” Vriska grumbled. She stomped over to the couch, then stomped back to the table to grab the can of soda she left behind, then stomped over to the couch again.

Rose and Kanaya shrugged at each other before getting back to the game. “Now, where were we?” Rose asked.

“I believe I was about to arrive in the common room?” Kanaya suggested.

“Ah yes, that’s right.”

They got in a grand total of two minutes of gameplay before being interrupted again.

“WAIT!” Vriska yelled, jumping over the back of the couch and rushing back to the table. “Stop, stop. I can’t. I can’t let this idiocy go on. I enter the common room, march over to this dumbass girl and slap the dumbass bottle out of her dumbass hand.”

“It’s a mug, actually.”

“Whatever.”

“Rose, roll a Spot check,” Terezi said.

“Oh come on!”

“We need the Spot check to know if you’re surprising her.”

“Seriously? Do we really need to play this out, can’t I just…” Vriska trailed off as Terezi’s stared at her, eyebrow rising higher with every word. “OK fine. But shouldn’t it be a Sense Motive check?”

“Are you bluffing?” Rose asked.

“Huh?”

“Are you trying to hide your intent to knock some sense into me?” Rose clarified.

“What? Of course I am!”

Terezi cleared her throat. “You said, and I quote, ‘I march over to this dumbass girl.’ That doesn’t sound like a bluff to me.”

“Fine, I put on a big stupid smile and walk over to this dumbass girl all nice-like.”

“Overruled! No do-overs,” Terezi declared.

“But-“ Vriska started before Terezi cut her off with a single raised finger.

“Vriska, do I need to get out my gavel? Don’t make me get out my gavel.”

“Oh please don’t give her the excuse to get out her gavel…” Rose grumbled.

Terezi waited a moment longer to see if Vriska would respond, but she only sat there scowling. “Alright then. A Spot check, if you please, Rose.”

Rose rolled her dice and Vriska rolled her eyes. “I got an...ugh,” she frowned at the dice. “I got a 10.”

“Before your modifier?”

“After.”

Terezi whistled. “Wow. Good thing this doesn’t really matter...” She tapped at her keyboard, then listened as the screen reader read back the drunkenness penalty she had calculated for Rose earlier. “You see Vriska enter the room and walk towards you, smiling.”

“ _Now_ can I knock her glass to the floor?” Vriska asked.

“Mug,” Rose clarified.

“WHATEVER.”

“Yes,” Terezi said. “Each of you make an unarmed attack roll.” The sound of dice clattering on wood filled the room as they did so.

“22,” Rose called out.

“Ha, 34!” Vriska crowed in victory.

Terezi looked between them. “Vriska, you slap Rose’s hand, sending her _mug_ flying across the room and spilling vodka all over the floor.”

“Fuck yeah, I did!” Vriska celebrated.

Rose glances down at her notes before saying, “I cry out in surprise, look from Vriska to the mug and back again. ‘Wh-What was that for?’ I ask. Then I start to cry.”

Kanaya followed. “I arrive in the common room and see Rose in tears, with Vriska standing over her. ‘Vriska, what the hell?!’ I yell.”

“Oh, god damn it,” Vriska sighed.


End file.
